


Here Comes A Thought

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Series: The Hamilton Songfics No One Asked For (but I made it anyways) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song: Here Comes a Thought, Songfic, To Hamilton, and I just really like this song too, because i'm trash, from Steven Universe, i also really like this ship, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Lafayette comforting each other with song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Also not edited. Probably mistakes somewhere.

“Take a moment to think of just,” Peggy placed a hand on Lafayette’s arm, giving him a warm smile. “Flexibility, love and trust. Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust.” 

Lafayette smiled down at Peggy before they turned to their vision in front of them.

“Here comes a thought… that might alarm you.” 

To his surprise, it seemed like a child alternative of Peggy with her her two other sisters as well. 

“What someone said and how it harmed you.” 

A little butterfly comes over to sit on top of Eliza’s nose. The sister stood still for just a moment before shaking it off her, flailing around in shock as Angelica tries to calm her down.

“Something you did, that failed to be charming.” 

Peggy had a little butterfly flying around her as well. Clear, like a mirror. But little Peggy frowned at the sight of it. 

“Things that you said are suddenly swarming.” 

A bunch of butterflies came in herds, flying around Peggy. Those must be regrets, Lafayette thought as he furrowed his brows.

“And, oh. You’re losing sight. You’re losing touch.”

Being surrounded by butterflies, it was hard to seek out her sisters that didn’t seem to notice her disappearance. 

“All these little things seem to matter so much.”

Angelica and Eliza were chasing the butterfly, trying to get back at it, just one little thing that bothered the two. 

“That they confuse you.” 

And out of frustration from it, Eliza bursted into tears in a loud huff. The arms of her older sister wrapped around her. 

“That I might lose you.” Peggy looked up at Lafayette. “Take a moment, remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart.”

The youngest Schuyler sister grasped onto Laf’s hand tightly, making sure he knows she’s there for him.

“But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not.” 

They turn their attention back to the vision.

Eliza and Angelica had calmed down, making sure they took a deep breath and understood the situation at their hands.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.” 

They looked back at Peggy being covered in a tornado of butterflies and they rushed over to her quickly.

“You got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear.”

They both hugged Peggy, who happily hugged back, glad to see her sisters cared, even if she did seem like the outcast.

“I’m here, I’m here,” She leaned her head on his arm. “I’m here.”

Just then the butterflies flew away, clearing the sky and they could all see the beauty.

They turned to the other side, Lafayette sighing softly. 

“Here comes a thought…” He repeated. Their vision wasn’t a small Lafayette. He was already grown, already a soldier. “That might alarm me. What someone said…”

Lafayette held out a hand as a butterfly landed on his finger, fluttering its wings. 

“And how it harmed me. Something I did, that failed to be charming. Things that I said are suddenly swarming.”

The herd of butterflies came back, forming themselves into a larger butterfly, acting as if it was a mirror replaying a horrid scene back again.

“And, oh. I’m losing sight. I’m losing touch.”

Lafayette was dancing with another woman who asked her to a ball. He never learned how to dance… and he was clumsy. So he tripped and everyone at that room had laughed at him.

Peggy looked at Laf who kept his gaze down.

“All these little things seem to matter so much. That they confuse me…”

“That I might lose me…” Peggy chimed in with Lafayette this time, as the butterflies broke up into individuals again, fluttering around the two. 

“Take a moment, remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart.”

Lafayette held Peggy’s hand, reflecting her smile.

“But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not.” They both said as if to comfort each other. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’ve got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. I’m here, I’m here I’m here.”

Eventually enough they both braced each other in their arms tightly.  
 “And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by. From here, from here, from here.”

Lafayette closed his eyes as he rested his chin on top of Peggy’s head.  
 “Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust. Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust.”


End file.
